


Whoops

by Aarky



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fist Fights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarky/pseuds/Aarky
Summary: Connor goes after a dagger aka the time associated piece of eden and ends being hurled through time washing up on the shores of Havana being taken in by two pirates who teach him tricks to survive. Later he gets face to face with edward and gets hauled onto his ship as prisoner (bc connor has slowly made a reputation for himself) so he can be sold off to a few bounty hunters.(Edward might be a bit ooc)(The assassin and templar character only exist for about three chapters)





	1. A Golden Beginning

    The deck of the Aquila swayed under Connor's boots he saw the dock of New York just ahead of him. Before he had quickly changed from his sailors clothes back into his white and blue assassin robes. He was quickly snapped from his daze as Robert Faulkner slapped a comforting hand on his shoulder. Connor cringed and flinched away from the touch seeing the older gentleman shrug his apology.

 

    Connor helped the crew slowly pull the ship into the harbor before turning;slipping into the crowded streets of New York. He breathed a sigh of relief as he could easily blend into the dense crowded streets of New York. Reaching into a secret pocket inside his robes a small letter slipped into his hand with an unbroken seal still over the letter. He popped the seal open pulling the letter out. As he worked on reading the message he turned walking briskly through the alleys before turning sharply stuffing the letter back into his robes.

 

    Connor glanced up at a latter before swinging himself up climbing to the roofs. Quickly free-running halfway across the city, every now and then slipping subtly on wet tiles, he reached his destination. A tall brick house was in front of him looming shadows over anyone who passed under it. It's windows were boarded up and cracked here and there.

 

    Quietly walking across the cold and wet stones of the streets he made his way around the house to the back door. He shoved it open closing it silently behind him. Making his way around the cold house he found a latch that opened a hidden door behind the fireplace. 

 

    Ducking through the hidden door he descending a flight of stairs into a large open room with a golden chest in the middle. Glancing around he approached the chest opening it finding a very blunt golden blade. It was merely decorative with jewels lining the hilt. He stuffed it into his coat folds ascending the flight of stairs.

 

    He ducked out of the doorway checking for guards before hopping into a group of people making their way downtown. They looked at him briefly before one woman smirked bringing her fingers up to her lips whistling loudly. A group of hooded figures swung forward pulling him out of the group. Connor barely dodged a blow from one of the figures. As he dodged he ducked to the ground kicking the legs out from one of the men. Grabbing his sword he plunged it into the figures chest swinging it around to parry another blow. He killed two more of the men and turned to the last. The last man swiftly lurched forward kicking the blade from his grasp kicking him ,as well, in the face. Connor groped for his pistol but groaned as he saw it was stolen from his coat. The decorative dagger glitter brightly in the sun as he pulled it from his pockets swinging it forward at his attacker. 

 

    The man smirked under his hood dodging the blow and kicking Connor's elbow back at him. The dagger pierced his chest and as it embedded itself with in his chest Connor was met with a bright golden light before his conscience slipped away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh school sucks  
> Sorry for any errors in the writing I try to catch them as best to my abilities


	2. Friends? Family? Who knows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's meeting with a fellow assassin.

Connor slowly awoke to light waves lapping at his chest and his legs already soaked. His eyes slowly opened but were immediately shut again as warm afternoon light shone in his face. Grumbling, he slowly pulled himself out of the water before a metal cup was placed against his lips. Opening his eyes he took the cup looking up to see a young woman kneeling in front of him nudging the cup towards him. He sat back and took a long swig of the water sighing quietly. He placed the cup back into the hands of the woman who offered a hand to help him up. He gladly accepted being pulled to his feet.

 

    He finally got a chance to correctly look at his surroundings. A large city was just to the right of him. He had washed up about half a mile away from the docks. A lush forest surrounded the area behind the town.

 

`` Where am I? ´´ He asked pointedly before looking back at the stranger. The stranger shook her head before Connor sputtered. 

`` Are you an Assassin? ´´ He asked eyeing the hood the just barely covered her eyes. The woman hesitated before smiling, nodding deeply.

 

`` Welcome to Havana wash up. ´´ She exclaimed with a smile clapping her hands.

 

`` I would give you a tour but you're bleeding from your side so I'm taking you back to me and my mum's house. ´´ She explained pointing to the bleeding knife wound. And yet, the knife was no where to be found. She looped one of his arms around her shoulders leading his towards the town.

 

    People bustled by,some on horseback others walking. Connor groaned pain blossoming across his chest. They finally arrived to a short two floored stone house. She used her hip to butt the door open stepping through with Connor. She placed him gently on a hide couch.

 

`` I'll be back with some bandages. ´´ She said softly skipping away.

 

    Connor groaned internally clutching his wound applying a bit of pressure. He looked up to see the woman returning her hood slid off her head. He winced as she moved his coat around to press a damp cloth to his wound. Connor's head lolled back as bandages were wrapped around his wound. There was a scoff from the doorway leading into the rest of the house. A older looking woman stood in the doorway leaning heavily against a makeshift hiking stick. Her left leg cut off just below the knee leaving her crippled. The two women shared the same face shape and eye color but besides that almost everything else was different.

 

`` Another assassin friend, huh? ´´ The woman remarked glancing at Connor. The other nodded grimly looking up.

 

`` But it seems he ain't from around here. ´´ was the last thing Connor heard before he fell back asleep rolling over.

 

-

 

*A few hours later*

 

    Connor awoke to someone poking at his face and flicking his forehead. Groaning internally, hiding all emotion from the other party, he opened his eyes to be face to face with the younger woman from before. He flinched slightly before groaning slightly at the pain in his side. She smiled sadly.

 

`` My name is Tosha fellow assassin. ´´ She said with a smile holding a hand out. Connor looked at her hand before nodding in understanding.

 

`` Connor. ´´ He spoke bluntly and sharply.

 

She nodded solemnly standing back up.

`` The other lady was my mom Marie. She's a retired templar though... ´´ Tosha seemed sad as she spoke of her mother and yet he was in no place to judge. For he had killed his own father when it was necessary.

 

`` Stop talking about me like I'm dead. ´´ Marie scoffed stepping fully into the room glancing down at Connor.

 

`` Welcome to Havana wash up. Now you must heal and train with us. ´´

 

And so began the long and painful journey of teaching a Native American assassin to hunt in tropical forests and be part of a ship's crew.

 


	3. First Meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself. Well with the turn of the new year about three months ago I might start writing again. Who knows?

 

Waking to darkness in the makeshift room Marie and Tosha greatly let him settle in, Connor rolled over towards the window in his room. Connor had only been with them for about a month and a half. And yet, he picked up quickly on the hunting and crewman skills they had taught him. He learned a bit more about the family the longer he stayed with them. Marie greatly reminded him of his own father. Having lost both parental figures and mentor he immediately saw Marie as a Mentor and Tosha as a sister figure

 

 

    Pulling himself up and out of bed he slipped on his assassin gear. Just as he was putting his tomahawk into it's holster Tosha knocked on the door opening it slightly.

 

 

`` Be careful out there. I heard some pirates are out looking for people with bounties on 'em. ´´ She explained before stepping out of the room.

 

 

    It seemed his long list of people after his head had followed him through time. His hunt for the dagger that sent him here had gone on long enough to have Marie sigh everytime he brought it up.

 

 

    Expertly dodging horses and people with carts, Connor made his way through the busy seaside town of Havana. As he came closer to the water the feeling of being watched washed over him just as much as the smell of saltwater. He ignored the feeling and stepped up to two of the merchant friends he had made. A young boy barely sixteen who had taken over his dead father's stall and his twin sister who scoffed at her brother's serious attitude.

 

 

    ``Well look who it is. The town wash up. ´´ Josie leaned over the stall. Her teasing always kept the townsfolk on the feet. Elias rolled his eyes and cuffed his sister on the back of her neck before shooing her off to help someone else.

 

 

    `` Connor, my best mate! How's Marie and Tosha? ´´ Elias took over Josie's vacant space leaning over the stall.

 

 

    `` Tosha grows more and more tired everyday. I can sense that whatever familial bonds Marie has with her are growing stronger as Marie becomes more worried. ´´

 

 

    `` The stress of the brotherhood will do that to people. ´´ Elias nodded sadly.

 

 

    Connor was introduced to the twins early on through Tosha. She had explained that they were people and assassins to-be. On the side they were being trained during whatever free time they had with Marie to be true assassins.

 

 

    The earlier presence of being watched left Connor alone only to immediately be replaced with a hooded figure, Connor had not been wearing his robes, stepping up to Josie. Connor recognized the stranger's robes and with a sharp kick from Elias he looked away. Paying for what he had come for, Connor turned to leave only for Elias to stop him.

 

 

    `` Be careful this one's the notorious pirate assassin **Edward Kenway**. ´´ Elias kept his voice low in a whisper.

 

 

    `` Kenway? ´´ Connor's sharp intake of breath drew Josie's gaze from the assassin. Elias only nodded and pushed him away from the stall.

 

 

    Connor wasted no time rushing back through the streets of Havana, and back to the house. His first true meeting with his grandpa and neither party had said a word to each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward meeting if id say.  
> Kudos are greatly appreciated!❤

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I'm going with this.


End file.
